Recien casados
by fergie tsuchiya
Summary: Cuando Draco y Hermione se casan nada puede salir mal ¿No es asi? Aunque con un suegro que te odia y un inquilino inesperado las cosas no resultaran tan faciles como esperaban . Diversion Garantizada AU
1. Porque el matrimonio es lo mejor

**Hola, como estan … soy fergie tsuchiya y ya se lo que me diran algunos que estan leyendo mi otro fic Rose rocks … como puedo empezar una historia sin acabar la otra ..Bueno la verdad es que esta idea se me vino a la cabeza despues de ver una pelicula y no quise que se me fuera el hilo de la historia .**

**Es un AU donde la diversión esta completamente garantizada.**

**Respecto a Rose Rocks no podre actualizar hasta el lunes…sorry chicas de verdad pero no pude terminar el capi.**

**Espero que le den una oportunidad a esta historia y como ya saben continuarla depende de ustedes jajaj**

**Antes que me olvide nada me pertenece absolutamente nada …Todo esto es producto de mi loca imaginación todos los personajes son de la gran J.k Rowling aunque su ultimo libro no me haya convencido del todo.**

**Ahora Camara Luces Accion …**

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

**-**Sabes que te amo ¿No es asi? –dijo entre susurros contra su piel.

Sus respiraciones estaban entremezcladas , la distancia no era mucha , solo un palmo. Cualquiera podía acortarla y dejarse llevar por esa cornucopia de sensaciones que tanto los embriagaba. El la contemplaba como si fuera la primera vez que la habia visto.

Sus hermosos rizos castaños caian libremente por su espalda creando una imagen divina y angelical , sus dulces y calidos ojos miel …aquellos pequeños y carnosos labios que estaban entreabiertos …

-Lo se – dijo ella acariciando su nariz con la de el . Lo queria tanto … aunque al principio fueron como perros y gatos lograron sobrepasar las barreras y se dieron una oportunidad.

-Ven que quiero mostrarte algo –Estaban solos en la casa de playa de sus padres .El sol , la arena y el mar ¡Perfecto ¡ para lo que tenia pensado hacer.

-Lo siguió con pasos lentos y firmes , memorizando cada momento , cada mirada..

-¡La vista al mar es esplendida ¡ - exclamo ella sin poder contenerse .Estaba apoyada en un gran barandal el cual tenia la vista al mar mas impresionante que haya visto antes. El agua cristalina y el paisaje era simplemente fantástico.

-¿No es así Draco?-pregunto aun embelesada… no obtuvo respuesta.

-¿Draco? –Pregunto otra vez –sintió como alguien la elevaba del piso-

-¡Oh Dios ¡ , Draco ¡Bajame ahora mismo ¡ - amenazo ella tratando de sonar firme pero en si trataba de contener la risa.

-¿A dónde me llevas ¿ - pregunto divertida.

-Eso no se dice a los secuestrados – dijo este agarrandola firmemente.

-¿Con que ahora esto es un secuestro? – dijo sin poder evitar reirse.

-Aja… ,Quiero que cierres los ojos – dijo bajandola con cuidado sobre la humeda arena . Podia sentir la brisa golpear su cara y escuchar el sonido de las olas en el mar.

-¿Ya puedo abrirlos?

-Ábrelos…

-Fue lo mas increíble que habia visto , habia una mea para dos colocada en medio de la arena , con una maginifica vista al mar , el champan estaba listo para servirse , sonaba una musica suave pero embriagadora y lo mejor de todo es que habian cientos de petalos de rosas rojas acomodados en la arena formando un precioso corazon.

-Wow – fue lo unico que pudo articular.

-¿Te gusto? – Pregunto curioso viendo la cara inexpresiva de su novia. Lo habia preparado con ayuda de Ginny la mejor amiga de Hermione. El definitivamente no era de aquellos tipos que preparaban cursilerias como estas pero esta ocasión lo ameritaba.

-¿Qué si me gusto? –Pregunto como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo -¡Por supuesto¡ - Sin pensarlo dos veces se colgo de su cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo.

-Lo tomo por sorpresa pero se dejo llevar por el beso … tan dulce tan delicado .Disfrutaba cada lamida cada mordida , saboreando sus labios …atrapando su labio inferior jugueteando con su lengua.

-La separo de su cuerpo para verla …-Dios estas hermosa- murmuro . Tenia las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y los labios los tenia humedos entreabiertos ansiando un segundo roce.

-_Este es el momento – se dijo asi mismo_

-Tomo aire y antes de que abriera la boca para decir algo ella ya estaba besandolo otra vez , esta vez con pasion y lujuria … con esa llama encendida que llevaba dentro cuando estaba excitada . Con el dolor de su corazon la separo lentamente de el.

-¿Qué pasa Draco … hice algo mal? – Pregunto dudosa , a el le encantaban sus besos , no entendia porque estaba tan serio y nervioso.?Acaso … acaso habra courrido algo malo? ¿Acaso … iba terminar con ella? _No, No , No –_

-_ Quitate esas ideas de la cabeza Hermione- se dijo mentalmente._

-Hermione – Su voz era grave y seria . Estaba nervioso no sabia como iba a reaccionar ella después de lo que tenia que decirle.

-Sabes que te amo , y que hemos estado juntos por mas de 2 años …

-¿A dónde queria llegar?

-Y tambien sabes que tu padre es mi jefe … lo cual no me quejo sino me da mas responsabilidades –Bien ya habia empezado … ahora a terminarlo.

-¿Qué … que quieres decir ¿ - pregunto dubitativa.

-Lo que quiero decir es que … no va funcionar de la manera que vamos …

-Se obligo a voltear , sus ojos poco a poco iban humedeciendose , ya sabia ella que Malfoy no podia estar con una sola mujer por mas tiempo seguro ya se habia conseguido a otra y la habia deslumbrado con la cena para recompensarla.

-¿Qué … que … no … va … funciona? – su voz se escuchaba quebrada.

-Hermione aceptemoslo la relacion que llevamos no es la indicada – tomo aire

-Iba a terminar con ella , claro por eso todos esos arreglos y atenciones por eso … la mesa con vista al mar por eso el champan … Por eso

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-Pregunto el totalmente decidido y firme en su proposicion. La habia visto voltearse y ahogar algunos sollozos .Quiza ella no pensaban igual que el.

-La pregunta la desconcerto … de todas las opciones no habia considerado esa . Volteo lentamente para mirarlo –Sonrio al verlo totalmente nervioso con el anillo de compromiso en su mano.

-Tonto , claro que Si acepto- dijo abrazandolo fuertemente cayendo los dos en la arena.

-Por un momento pense que ibas a decirme que no – dijo este mientras le colocaba el anillo de compromiso en el dedo anular.

-Y yo por un momento pense que ibas a romper conmigo – dijo ella mientras se acurrucaba contra su pecho.

-Si … claro . Yo terminar contigo y dejar escapar aquel firme trasero – dijo el mientras le piñiscaba una de sus nalgas.

-¡Draco¡ - chillo escandalizaa – Mientras sus mejillas se teñian de un leve color carmin.

-¿Qué? – Pregunto divertido – Vamos Hermione he tocado mas que eso y lo sabes muy bien – dijo mirandola picadamente.

-Oh … Draco – dijo ella escondiendo su cabeza en su pecho.

-Entonces Sra. Malfoy que te parece si vamos adelantando la luna de miel – sugirió besandola en los labios.

-mmmm… ¿Y que con la cena? –

-¿Acaso tienes hambre? – dijo enarcando una cena.

-Vamos Sr Malfoy , acaso hizo tanto esfuerzo preparando todo esto para que no lo disfrutemos , No no no – dijo moviendo negativamente la cabeza.

-Vamos cariño – Oh no esa carita de perrito abandonado … Y esos ojitos –Maldita fuerza de voluntad donde estas ahora que te necesito.

-¡Pero que haces Draco¡ ¡Bajame¡ - la tenia fuertemente agarrada de la cintura cargada sobre su hombro.

-Oh no … claro que no - ¿Oye cariño no me importaria hacer esto todos los dias – dijo dandole una palmada en las nalgas

-¡OUCH¡

**&&&**

-Entraba y salia con deseperacion , era una sensación tan embriagante y satisfactoria.-Tenia los ojos entrecerrados , no podía ver con claridad , solo sabia que disfrutaba cada tocada, cada embestida , cada caricia…

TOC –TOC

-Demonios – mascullo el por lo bajo

-Deja… los , que … se vayan – susurro ella contra su oido completamente sudorosa y agitada por el esfuerzo.

-Levanto una ceja divertido.

-Creo que soy una mala influencia para ti – dijo cerca de sus labios

-Pero te gusta – dijo ella antes de sellar sus labios contra los del el.

-TOC – TOC

-TOC – TOC

_Se que están ahí ¡Ya los escuche¡ ¡Draco abre la puerta¡ - _gritaba un castaño detrás de la puerta , llevaba una barba de 2 días y estaba completamente despeinado.

-_Vamos Draco ABRE , es algo relacionado con la boda._

-Ve amor … -dijo Hermione con una cara de **ya que se hace . **Lepaso una polera y unos pantalones sueltos mientras ella se colocaba una bata.

-TOC – TOC

-¡Con un demonio Theodore ahí voy¡– avanzo rápidamente a la puerta y la abrió con total brusquedad .

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto molesto.

-Hola Hermione – saludo Theo al ver a la chica detrás del rubio.

-Theodore – dijo asintiendo levemente la cabeza en modo de saludo.

-¿Y Luna como esta?

-Oh , ella esta bien …¿Sabes que lleva 2 mese de embarazo? – para ese entonces ya estaba sentado en unos de los sillones de la habitación con Hermione a su lado escuchandolo atentamente.

-¡No te creo¡ - Esa ingrata no me comento nada .

-Cof Cof - Draco que habia sido el unico que habia estado de pantalla decidio interferir.

-Disculpa que te moleste Theodore pero… ¿A que venias? – forzo una sonrisa amable .

-Oh si –Es acerca del padrino de la boda – dijo Theo recordando porque habia venido tan temprano.

¿Blaise?- exclamaron al unisono la pareja

-¿Qué paso con el? – pregunto atonito Draco

-Bueno ya sabes como es el …. Un tanto despistado-

-¿Y? – Pregunto ansioso

-Pues …

**OOOO**

- _En alguna parte del Triangulo de las bermudas_

- Hey hay alguien alli – un hombre volaba por toda la zona con su aeroplano tratando de buscar algun punto para estacionarse.

-Demonios , habia perdido la direccion y según su memoria mas o menos por ahí estaba la isla Honolulu ¿No es asi?

- Trato de elevarse con el aeroplano para salir de alli … cuando un fuerte campo magnetico lo jalo hacia un agujero negro formado en el mar.

-Diablos … que pasa – los motores y el radio no funcionaban … y cada vez se acercaba a esa cosa en el mar . No no no --- Blaise Zabinni no moriria tragado por un enorme agujero … no asi – Otra vez trato de utilizar los controles …

**OOOO**

**-¡¿En el triangulo de las bermudas?¡ -**exclamo completamente desconcertado . No comprendia como el muy cabezota pudo haber confundido el triangulo de las Bermudas con Honolulu

-Tu sabes Draco que Blaise es un tipo equivocado – dijo Theo meneando la cabeza.

-No Theo …. **El nacio equivocado- **Dijo sobandose su sien con paciencia.

-Mira ¡¡¡ - Exclamo Theo

-Alzo la vista y fue cuando lo vio , una inmensa carcorcha voladora surcaba los aires estaba completamente destruida e iba en pique … de una de sus puertas salto un hombre en paracaídas …

-Dime que ese no es Blaise – dijo con voz cansina el rubio.

- ¡OUCH¡ - escucho como alguien se quejaba

-**Si es Blaise – **Dijeron al unisono .

-Se acercaron a grandes zancadas hacia donde estaba su amigo … tenia moretones en todo el cuerpo y estaba cubierto por una capa de pasto con tierra.

-Hey amigos – exclamo este muy contento . Saben si quieren mi opinión no visiten nunca Honolulu , Draco que isla tan fea para casarte dijo este limpiandose su camiseta .-

-Blaise … querido amigo – le cogio un hombro . Este es Honolulu – dijo Draco como si estuviese enseñandole algo muy sencillo aun niño pequeño

-Draco – exclamo completamente sorprendido . No sabia que el poder y el dinero pudieran hacer las cosas tan rapido … si que me sorprendes – dijo completamente admirado viendo todo el paisaje. No sabia que pudieras construir una isla en tiempo record.

-Se acerco hacia el con una sonrisa sincera – **Ves Draco , cada dia te superas. **– dijo dandole una pequeña palmadita en el hombro y comenzando a ver con curiosidad todo el prado.

- Theo … - dijo este refiriéndose al castaño que habia estado callado todo el tiempo y que ahora aguantaba la risa.-Aun no entiendo como es que **el **es nuestro amigo .

Quiza … porque no es como tu ni yo dijo señalándose asi mismo y al rubio que lo veia con una mirada asesina.

**OOOO**

¡No pienso contarles¡ - exclamo decidida una castaña hacia un grupo de chicas en la tienda de vestidos de novia liderada por una pelirroja llamada Ginny Weasley.

Vamos, Mione, no seas mala con estas necesitadas …Y cuentanos ya ...

-Ginevra por favor no pienso contar mis intimidades ahora frente a ti y frente a ellas – dijo señalando un grupito de empleadas de la tienda que estaban completamente en las nubes con su prometido .

-- No seas así, Hermione. Nosotras somos buenas niñas ahora que si tu no les cuentas lo hare yo – dijo maliciosamente Ginny . Les habia prometido a aquellas chicas la versión en persona de la novia del Adonis como lo llamaban en la isla de los _5 placeres que Draco Malfoy te puede ofrecer en una cama_

¡¡Ginny!!- se indignó la castaña al ver sus confidencias en peligro a lo que Ginny solo se cruzo de brazos desafiante.

-¡Está bien!- exclamó la chica finalmente rendida. De inmediato, todas las presentes se sentaron en el piso cruzadas de piernas y alrededor de la señora como si ella les fuera a contar un cuento de hadas.

-El fue sin duda alguna maravilloso , sabia donde exactamente tocarme para brindarme placer …nunca pensé que supiera ser tan considerado con los deseos de una mujer pero si les digo la verdad fue muy especial…

-Hizo todo cuanto pudo para hacerme delirar de placer – un suspiro ahogado por parte de todas indico la excitación de todas y todos. – A esas alturas toda la tienda y también los clientes estaban embelesados escuchando a Hermione.

Perfecto … todo fue simplemente perfecto – dijo recordando todos los momentos íntimos que habían pasado.

-Ok niñas se acabo la charla – dijo Ginny . Por cierto chicas ustedes me deben 3 vales –

-¿Qué vales? – pregunto confundida la castaña .

- Nada Herms tu continua buscando tu vestido luego te alcanzo – dijo Ginny con falsa inocencia, cuando vio a Hermione lo mas lejos posible volteo a ver a las chicas que la veian en silencio.

-A Hermione ni una palabra ¿Entendido? – dijo señalandolas con el dedo- Y aquí esta lo pactado.

-Volvio con Hermione unos minutos después… -¿Y ya elegiste tu vestido? – pregunto viendo los modelos .

-¿Qué le prometiste a aquellas chicas? – pregunto Hermione dudosa por la actitud misteriosa de su amiga.

- Lo que te comente hace rato … nada mas – Deja de ser paranoica Herms – dijo con falsa dulzura.

**&**

Mientras tanto las empleadas…

-Acaso no es la cosita mas bonita del mundo – murmuro una de ellas

-Lo pienso colgar en mi pared – dijo otra.

-Yo voy a usarlo si es necesario-

-Todas voltearon ver a su jefa que las miraba con el ceño fruncido , para luego suavisar su mirada y reir tontamente:

-**Es que los calzoncillos de Draco Malfoy no los consigues todos los dias –**

**Hola … cha chan que tal … si les gusto comenten si no tambien y no olviden de pasar por mi otra historia Rose Rocks . Ya saben que de continuarla solo dependera de ustedes.**

R

E

V

I

E

W

S


	2. YMCA

**Hola , la verdad es que lamento mucho no haber podido actualizar antes mil perdones pero estaba super ocupadisima muchas gracias a los reviews que me dejaron y espero que la proxima sean el triple jajaja .**

**Bueno no los retraso mas y les dejo el segundo capi de esta historia.**

**Disclaimer:** _Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J. k. Rowling._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

..

..

-Srta. Llegamos –

-Bajo lentamente el retrovisor de su lujosa limosina, sonrió con coquetería y admiro largamente la imagen de _el _en aquella inmensa figura fundida de oro y plata.

"_Por nuestro héroe y amigo"-_repitio en voz baja mientras era ayudada por su chofer a bajar del auto.

-Avanzo elegantemente, moviendo sutil pero sensualmente sus caderas al caminar. El eco de sus tacones resonaba por los lisos y amplios pasillos del ministerio, sonrió discretamente satisfecha como atraía la atención de la mayoría de los trabajadores masculinos al pasar.

-Una nunca pierde su encanto – pensó para si misma.

-Siguió su camino, recibiendo miradas de envidias, otras de deseo y algunas de molestia y asombro .No todos los días ves a una supermodelo pasando por tu oficina. Vio la gran puerta que la separaba de el, había regresado sin siquiera comentárselo…esa seria una pequeña parte de su sorpresa – se dispuso a abrir la puerta cuando una chillona voz la llamo imperativamente.

-Ey… usted – escucho, Nadie puede entrar a ver al Sr. Ministro sin una cita , una previa charla o una llamada anticipada asi que ,… - el sonido de unos dedos tronando hacían eco en sus oídos … no era una mujer muy paciente y tampoco dejada .

-Escucha… querida – siseo con maldad cuando volteo a ver a la atrevida que había osado a hablarle a la pobre chica, tan desgarbada, su piel llena de manchas y el cabello horriblemente desteñido sujeto a un moño alto- Por lo que veo tu y yo no nos hemos presentado – camino elegantemente hasta su… como decirlo sin ofenderla ah si "cuchitril".

- Yo soy una mujer de mundo, las joyas las pasarelas y la cámara son mi vida. En cambio tú – la señalo con un dedo – No pasas de ser una empleada mediocre que aunque estés sentada aquí… tu vida social y amorosa es un asco – término poniendo una cara poco amigable. No te metas conmigo niña, que la que va salir perdiendo eres tu –

-Paso sus largos dedos por su cabello tratando de peinarlo y se arreglo el vestido -

-Ahora fenómeno – dijo con desdén .A mi nadie me truena los dedos … y si quieres un consejo – dijo antes de darse media vuelta –Consíguete a un buen estilista … o mejor aun – dijo con falsa emoción – A un cirujano –Termino sonriéndole falsamente mientras la cara de la joven se tornaba roja.

**&&&**

-Entro con cuidado , sin hacer o provocar el menor ruido posible .Coloco su bolso y sombrero en una de las cómodas mientras volvía su vista hacia el escritorio de su novio. – Sonrió con ternura al verlo "profundamente dormido", con los lentes mal acomodados y el cabello mas revuelto que nunca .

-Si eso es posible – murmuro

Camino lentamente hasta colocarse en la parte posterior de su asiento, comenzó a bajar lentamente sus manos, mientras le daba cortos besos en la nuca y el cuello continuo su recorrido hasta llegar a su lóbulo.

-De un momento a otro sintió como unas fuertes manos apresaron su estrecha cintura y como era sentada en el regazo de este.

-¿Sabias… que te extrañe?-susurro el contra su oído .Tenia aun los ojos cerrados y la tenia fuertemente agarrada -¿Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías? –replico escondiendo su cara en su cabello.

-Amor…sorpresa es… sorpresa-susurro ella rozando sus labios.

-¿No me digas que esta es toda la sorpresa? –dijo el divertido .No había estado dormido desde que ella sentir su peculiar aroma inmediatamente -¿Qué tal si vamos a otro lugar para una visita casera? –sugirió mientras jugaba con la punta de su mal acomodada corbata y mecía sus pies como niña pequeña.

-¿Visita casera?-dijo este enarcando una ceja .Eso le recordaba viejas citas, sutiles insinuaciones, llamadas a medianoche y por supuesto las famosas visitas caseras.

-Que tal una noche especial para ti y yo solos… a la luz de la luna y con una botella de la mejor cosecha.

-Que tal si empezamos ahora – murmuro ella antes de besarlo frenéticamente… desabrochaba su camisa desgarrando los botones de esta mientras el subía y bajaba su mano por su esbelta figura.

-Definitivamente… te extrañe – aclaro el con convicción antes de volver a besarla.

-Señor Potter, tiene visitas –La chillona voz de su secretaria hizo fruncir el ceño a la chica.-El Sr Potter esta OCUPADO –resalto ella contestando al odioso artefacto que no dejaba de sonar.

-Señor Potter…el lo espera y tambien sus… -Pero no llego a terminar la frase .La chica harta de su intromisión cogio fuertemente el maldito aparato para estrellarlo contra la puerta.

-¡Vete al demonio ¡ - exclamo completamente roja.

-Ey… ey...Calmate – trato de apaciguarla dándole pequeños besos en su cuello.

-Vamos Potter…hay dos cosas que no soporto N°1: las intromisiones y N° 2 los…-pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que la puerta se había abierto de par en par dejando a la vista a una niña pequeña.

-¡PAPA SORPRESA¡ - grito una pequeña de no mas de 8 años que había entrado intempestivamente por la puerta.

-Lily… espera a que... – las palabras del joven que venia atrás de la pequeña se quedaron en el aire al ver la "importante reunión de negocios de su padre".

-Frente a los 2 su padre estaba con la camisa fuera, la corbata anudada en la cabeza y tenia los lentes mal acomodados …lo peor de todo tenia a una mujer en sus piernas la cual no llevaba puesta mucha ropa que digamos y estaba con todo el maquillaje corrido. Ella definitivamente no era su madre.

-Ni…ni…ños –titubeo el hombre al ver la comprometedora situación .No es lo que parece –dijo rápidamente mientras se paraba haciendo que la chica cayera de nalgas contra el suelo.

-¡Ouchh ¡

-¿Ya no amas a mama? –pregunto sorpresivamente la pequeña mientras contenía las lagrimas.

-Vamos bebe … yo quiero mucho a tu madre – dijo este mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de su pantalón –Lily … miador no llores..

-Entonces si aun la quieres ¿Quién es ella? –pregunto duramente su hijo mayor que lo miraba reprobatoriamente.

-¡James , Lily no corran ¡ - un agitado pelirrojo llego jadeando hacia sus sobrinos .Su madre me va a matar –dijo este mirándolos completamente jadeante.

-No tío Ron, ella va a matar a papa – susurro Lily.

Ron entendió nada hasta que dirigió su vista hacia su mejor amigo.

-Con un carajo….

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**-

¿Dime Blaise que ha sido de tu vida durante estos últimos años? –pregunto Draco Malfoy, su mejor en la habitación de este en una "charla de hombres".

-Ya sabes, unos trabajitos por allí... Otros por allá –medito unos momentos – Ahora estoy trabajando como stripper – dijo con simpleza.

-Theodore Nott que en esos momentos tomaba un gran vaso de cerveza no pudo evitar escupir el contenido de un solo tiro.

- Demonios Nott… sabias que mis zapatos eran italianos – replico fastidiado Draco al ver sus hermosos bebes mojados de cerveza… justo los había conseguido en una ganga.

-Lo siento Draco pero… ¡¿Cómo stripper?¡ - exclamo Theo mirando atónito a su amigo. Sabia que estaba necesitado de dinero y corto de dinero pero imaginárselo en un tubo moviendo su "armamento" a la vista de todos.

-Draco que pareció reaccionar al escuchar la palabra stripper no pudo evitar que sucios pensamientos atacaran su mente.

-¡No ¡ , Salgan …ideas sucias …fuera de mi cabeza – El rubio se cogia fuertemente la cabeza y la movía de un lado a otro tratando de quitarse la grotesca imagen de su cabeza.

-Trata de calmarte , Draco – Dijo Blaise – Ese solo es mi trabajo sabatino .De lunes a miércoles limpio los baños del estadio , empezó este enumerando con los dedos –Los jueves vendo pizzas en Mc Donalds y los domingos..

-¿Qué vendes pizzas en Mc Donalds? – pregunto Theo intrigado

-Estas tratando de implementar los servicios, ya sabes – dijo restandole importancia.-Pero deberias verme … a las chicas si que les gusta su pizza con mucho peperoni – dijo sugestivamente

-Draco seguía en su afán de quitarse la imagen de Blaise como uno de los MACHO MAN…

-Relax , Draco – empezó Theo inhalando aire . Busca tu lugar feliz –decia Theo mientras se colocaba en posición de yoga.

-Inhala y exhala….-Déjate llevar por el Cosmos …. Que tu cuerpo se eleve y que tu …-¡BASTA NOTT¡ -Exclamo fastidiado Draco.

-Hey no es mi culpa …Luna siempre hace estos ejercicios – dijo a modo de justificación

-Ohmmmmmm …. Ohmmmmmm – Blaise estaba apoyado en la cabecera de la cama con las piernas flexionadas , tenia las manos elevadas en el aire según el buscaba concentración.

-¿Blaise disculpa la pregunta pero …¿Qué demonios haces? – Pregunto el rubio – primero Nott y ahora Blaise

-Ohmmmm …Draco …Ohmmmmm ¿No ves que trato de buscar mi lugar feliz? – dijo este rodando los ojos , acaso no era lo mas obvio del mundo.

-Dejate de payasadas Zabinni y mueve tu trasero de mi cama –dijo imperativamente mientras cogia una botella de whisky del minibar.

¿Por qué la prisa?- pregunto desconcertado viendo como Draco literalmente se atragantaba con una botella de whisky y tequila .

-Pss .. pss –susurro Theo . Blaise el solo esta preparándose …-dijo negando con la cabeza.

-¿Preparándose para que?

-Theo … prepara un súper especial Nott – la voz del rubio se escuchaba distorsionada y con algunos hipidos.

-¿Súper especial Nott? – Eso con que se come por que si es picante yo …

-Blaise .. Blaise … lo que Draco quiere decir es que necesita un buen "rehabilitizante estimulador"para su reunión de hoy – dijo Theo cogiendo varios ingredientes totalmente asquerosos – según perspectiva de Blaise.

-¿Reunión?

-Si la reunión con la familia de Hermione de Draco y con …

-Mi suegro- susurro molesto Draco tomándose de un solo tiro el MENJUNGE de Nott

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-¿Ginny estas segura que este vestido es el correcto? –Hermione se veia en el gran y pesado espejo de la boutique aun no convencida del pomposo vestido que su pelirroja amiga le había escogido.

-Vamos mujer …esta PER-FEC-TO-dijo Ginny con voz soñ recuerdo a Harry en la iglesia y a mi vestida de blanco …-ahogo un suspiro cerrando los ojos.-Yo diciendo si y el colocándome el anillo y vivimos tan felices hasta … que la magia de esfumo –dijo con voz apagada.

-Se sento en uno de los pequeños sillones mientras miraba al vació.

-¿Ginny , hay algo que quieras compartir conmigo'- pregunto Hermione mirandola con ternura .

-Alzo la vista y la miro … -Harry y yo nos vamos a divorciar-murmuro mientras apoyaba su cara en sus manos.

-Un gritito ahogado por parte de Hermione indico la sorpresa y consternación de la noticia-Como… como paso…,ustedes se veian tan felices ademas James y Lily –Llevo sus manos al pecho…¿Ellos … ellos lo saben? –pregunto intrigada y curiosa ala vez . James podria asimilarlo pero Lily …

-No y la verdad no se aun como decirles – dijo pensativa. Hermione , yo aun amo a mi esposo y estoy decidida a recuperarlo –dijo después de unos minutos de meditación.

-¡Asi se habla Ginny¡

-Exacto … tienes toda la razón , no seré una de aquella viejas remilgadas solteronas con hijos … Reconquistare a mi esposo y seremos felices como antes …Viviremos en un gran palacio con vista al mar , tendremos sexo diario y seremos felices para siempre – a esas alturas Ginny estaba subida encima de una mesa y tenia su puño elevado en el aire.

-Eh … claro –Yo …quiza .. tengo que quitarme el vestido – dijo Hermione apresuradamente tratando de salir de alli lo mas rapido posible.

-No claro que no –Ahora que tu me escuchaste y aconsejaste es mi turno-dijo la pelirroja mirandola a los ojos –Eres bonita, tienes a todo un macho man a tu lado , eres la envidia de toda esta isla …-Solo disfrútalo Hermione … libérate y deja las tensiones…

-¿Qué lo … disfrute ¿ - pregunto comenzando a cerrar los ojos …-Exacto amiga , recuerdalo y solo GOZALO

-¿Qué … lo goze?

-Asi es … recuerda como el te toca y que te eloquece de el … -Sientelo…

-Yo … lo .. puedo … sentir …-Los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a su mente como un torbellino. Los calidos besos y las furtivas caricias quemaban en su piel .Recordar lo humeda que estaba a su solo contacto … como sus manos recorrian la curva de sus pechos .Instintivamente comenzó a tocarse sensualmente y tentativamente bajo su manos recordando el camino que el habia trazado con su el la habia hecho sentir mujer .

Visualizo sus facciones , sus ojos grises que tenian el poder de desnudarla con una sola mirada , recordar sus labios … sus besos …

-¿Draco? – pregunto al abrir los ojos y ver al rubio sonriéndole picadamente , este solo se limito a acercarse mas a ella , acortando la distancia sintiendo su calido aliento.

-Se acerco para besarlo pero este retrocedió .Avanzo una vez mas decidida pero vio como el otra vez se alejaba.

-¿Draco? ¿Qué pasa?

-Draco… -dijo al ver como la imagen se desvanecía….-Draco

-¡Hermione Suéltame¡ - Salio abruptamente de su trance para ver a Ginny que tenia el ceño fruncido y la cara completamente roja.

-Oye Hermione que clase de amiga sois, te digo que estoy dispuesta a reconquistar a Harry y tu te me mandas –Apoyo su mano en el hombro de la castaña que la miraba desconcertada-Si quieres explorar tu bisexualidad por mi no hay problema pero la próxima vez que trates de hacerlo… -medito unos momentos antes de hablar –Se mas discreta y procura que Draco no se entere además buscate a otra victima.

¿Bisexual? ¿Yo? –pregunto atónita –

-Casi me besas – susurro molesta. La verdad es que la cosa se había vuelto divertida cuando te vi. tocándote impúdicamente pero se torció cuando intentaste besarme.

-Ginny … yo … yo .. no tu el Draco … -tartamudeaba de la vergüenza -¡Dios ¡ ella lesbiana.

-Y por cierto acomódate el vestido… casi haces striptease en medio de la tienda-

-¿Ah? , fue cuando se percato, el vestido lo tenia mal acomodado y con las tiras bajas , el cierre estaba abierto y era un milagro que este no se haya caído , se fijo en su lado posterior para ver si encontraba su ropa cuando vientos a cientos de pares de ojos observándola .

-Hey gatita – grito uno –Tu, yo… solos- Vio como le guiñaba un ojo y le mostraba un fajo de dinero, sonriéndole cínicamente y mostrando todos sus dientes negros gracias a las caries.

-Arghhhh

-Oye Hermione que te parece si … Arghhhh- exclamo Ginny al ver a aquel tipo – Santo Dios … que asco , cerro con fuerza las cortinas para luego volverse hacia la castaña que tenia la cara mas roja que el cabello de Ginny .

-Solo … solo lo … estaba .. dis..Disfrutando

**&&&**

**-Draco… ¿Estas bien?**

**-**Si contesto tomando aire

-Sabes que tu eres el líder – dijo Theo tratando de infundirle animo.

-Claro que lo SOY - meneaba la cabeza en signo de afirmación.

-Tu…ERES EL MACHO –Exclamo Blaise señalándolo picaramente.

-**Yo soy el MACHO**.

-Ahora sal y demuestra de que madera Draco MALFOY FUE HECHO - ¡Vamos animo¡ - exclamo Theo a lo que Blaise solo se limito a darle unas palmaditas .

-¿No creo que sea tan malo? – susurro Blaise cuando Draco ya estaba alejado de elos -¿O si?

-No es que sea malo Blaise, sino que el Sr. Granger tiene una perspectiva muy peculiar de tratar a Malfoy – dijo recordando las desastrosas navidades del año pasado

-Tuve atorado el pavo por toda una semana

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**-**Sigo esperando papa – la ultima palabra dicha por su hijo notaba que el estaba molesto y esperaba una explicación.

-Chicos… yo… ella... Bueno – No sabia que decir, Ginny debió haberle dicho a lo niños acerca de su ruptura.

-Ella… ella… es…

-Pansy Parkinson, su novia y futura esposa – dijo la chica levantándose del suelo y dirigiéndoles la sonrisa mas dulcemente fingida que podía.

-Tu no puedes ser la novia de mi papa – dijo la pequeña Lily que no dejaba de mirarla asesinamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Así y según tu … niña porque no puedo ser la novia de tu padre – arremetió Pansy .Aquella mocosa era una desubicada , como su madre.

-Sencillamente porque el ama a mi mama- lo dijo tan espontáneamente y con una inocente voz que hizo que el corazon de Harry se rompiera en trocitos.

-Díselo papa , dile a esta mujer que tu solo amas a mama y no tienes ojos para nadie mas y que lo que James y yo vimos fue producto del fanastimo de esta ancianita contigo – La quijada de los presentes no pudo nada mas que desestabilizarse.

-Pss … Lily –susurro James a su hermana .¿De donde te aprendiste eso?

-De una de las cientas de historias que mama cuenta – murmuro guiñándole un ojo.

-Para que lo sepas niña, soy mucho mas joven de lo que crees, segundo soy la novia de su padre, nos amamos y nos vamos a casar ¿ No es así Bebe?-

Ron que había estado callado todo el rato no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada que tuvo que disimular con una tocecita al ver las caras asesinas que le mandaba su amigo.

-Niños... yo...-suspiro resignado _¿Qué mas da?-_Quería decirles esto con su madre presente pero la verdad es que si…-miro por unos momentos a Pansy – somos novios y nos vamos a casar.

-La mirada de Lily se ensombreció mientras la de James solo indicaba que ya se los esperaba.

-Entonces era cierto –murmuro Lily.

-¿Cierto que , Lily? –Pregunto su hermano.

-Que mama y papa se iban a divorciar – dijo ocultando su cara en el hombro de su hermano.

-Ron ¿Qué hacen los niños aquí? – pregunto Harry molesto .Se suponía que a Pansy no la conocerían así.

-Pues….

**&&&&**

**-Vamos que llegamos tarde-**Harry tenia a Lily cargada en su espalda mientras Pansy corría detrás de el con sus zapatos en la mano, Ron y James tambien corrían pisándoles los talones.

-Hermione me mata sino llego a su fiesta de compromiso – murmuro Harry mientras subían a un gran helicóptero.

-Señor, solo tenemos espacio para 4 personas –dijo el capitán de la nave.

-¿Qué? – pregunto atónito Harry.

-Lo siento señor pero solo puedo dejar subir a 4 personas.

-Harry miro a Pansy y a Ron alternativamente.

_Se supone que debo elegir –pensó para si mismo._

-Por un lado Pansy, el supuesto amor de su vida y por otro Ron su mejor amigo de la infancia.

-Señor, solo 4 personas pueden subir – repitió el capitán

**Oooo- 20 minutos después –oooo**

-¿Papa, crees que fue buena idea bajar al capitán? – pregunto James –

-Claro que si hijo… nos estorbaba, además yo soy un gran piloto- dijo Harry sonriendo con auto eficiencia.

-Oye Harry, es cierto que tu eras un gran piloto … pero manejando motocicletas , nunca volaste un helicóptero- Ron estaba que temblaba de pies a cabeza.

-Seguro que no nos vamos a estrellar- pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Calla la boca, comadreja .Que mi Harry sabe lo que hace. -Replico Pansy mirándolo mal.

-Por supuesto que no Ron , solo déjame mover la palan ….

-sus palabras se quedaron en el aire.

-Dime que la varilla que salio volando por la escotilla no era la palanca –Dijo Ron con voz ahogada.

**5 minutos después**

¡VAMOS A MORIR i

________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Cha chan … si que me demore escribiendo este capi pero espero sus reviews … a mas reviews obtenga mas pronto actualizare ya que tengo el otro capitulo listo para subirlo … ojo solo si me llegan suficientes reviews …jajaja espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos pronto.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**


	3. Despedida de soltero Parte 1

**Hola, ya se que me querrán matar por no haber subido antes , es que tuve un percance con mi computadora .Tuvieron que formatearla y pz toda mi información se fue al caño junto con todos mis documentos … he tenido que rescribir todos los documentos subidos anteriormente junto a este , aunque ese no fue el único problema la semana pasada estuve minada de exámenes .. la buena noticia es que aprobé todas las materias.**

**Bueno ya no los aburro mas y les dejo el capi.**

**Disclaimer:** _Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J. k. Rowling._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

..

..

-¡Con un demonio ¡ ¡Acaso nadie en esta estupida empresa es capaz de hacer algo bueno sin mi ¡ - La expresión enfurecida y hasta psicópata del hombre no ayudaba a bajar la tensión en la oficina . Todos y cada uno de los presentes lo miraban temerosos y uno que otro rezaba porque no lo despidieran, como lo hizo el mes pasado.

-¿Sabes porque esta tan molesto? – susurro un chico a su compañero que sudaba igual o peor que el por el nerviosismo.

-No tengo la menor idea- contesto el otro. Tenía el rostro pálido y un pequeño tic en el ojo izquierdo.

-Yo he escuchado que su hija se va a casar – murmuro otro. ¿Porque debería estar molesto porque su hija se case? – Se preguntaron atónitos.

-Quizás, porque con quien se casa es con Draco Malfoy –dijo una chica uniéndose a la conversación.

-Todos los presentes abrieron los ojos desorbitados, ahora si ni todos los santos los salvarían. Conociendo la cariñosa relación suegro – yerno que llevaban…

-Lentamente voltearon a ver a su jefe: David Granger, sus ojos castaños usualmente calidos ahora destellaban fuego, una vena palpitante sobresalía en su frente mientras rebeldes mechones castaños caían libremente. Sus facciones indiscutiblemente eran finas y delicadas pero en el estado en el que estaba… podían confundirse con toscas y hasta rudas.

-¡Ineptos ¡Si eso son, todos son una bola de vagos y buenos para nada – dijo David tomando un poco de agua que yacia sobre su escritorio . Los presentes no pudieron mas que mantener el perfil bajo.

-Dis… dis… culpe Se...Señor – titubeo una chica.

-¿Ahora que demonios pasa? – pregunto enfadado.

-Tomo aire y empezó a hablar: "La Srta. McGonagall dejo dicho a Alicia , que le dijera a Freddy , que me dijera a mi , que le dijera a usted … que la fiesta de compromiso de su hija es hoy a las 3:00 "- dijo la chica rápidamente mientras soltaba todo el aire retenido.

-Miro unos momentos a la joven, que no podía más que mover nerviosamente las manos y jugar con el moño de su blusa.

-Rodó los ojos con cansancio –"Cierto, no había podido sacarse de la cabeza la dichosa fiestecita en todo el día "- Se apoyo en una de las frías paredes, mientras agachaba la cabeza y enfundaba sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Acaso no es divino – murmuro una chica lo suficiente alto para que los demás la escucharan .Tenia los ojos brillantes y prácticamente miraba a su jefe como si fuera una de las 7 maravillas del mundo… o peor aun… como un vago trozo de carne.

-Claro Hanna, para ti el carnicero de la 52 te parece "divino" – replico un receloso chico cruzado de brazos.

-¡NO SEAS ENVIDIOSO¡ - exclamaron todos los presentes en especial el sector femenino que lo miraba asesinamente.

-¡Silencio¡ , prepare mi jet … que hoy salgo a Honolulu – dijo totalmente convencido de que sus planes marcharían como viento en popa.

-Pero antes… tengo que hacer una llamada – murmuro mientras una sonrisa traviesa surcaba sus labios.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**-**Draco, es normal que quieras ir a… a una despedida de soltero – dijo Hermione mientras se acomodaba el vestido floreado que Luna había escogido para ella.

-Ya te dije que si tu quieres, yo me puedo quedar contigo esta noche… haciendo cosas mas interesantes – dijo el mirándola picaramente.

-Las mejillas de la chica no tardaron en teñirse de un leve color carmín.

-Que fácil es hacerte sonrojar – dijo el divertido. Volvió a ver a su novia de arriba a abajo, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño o a el le fallaba la vista o es que el vestido estaba mas corto de lo que pensaba.

-¿Sabias que con ese vestido no dejas mucho a la imaginación? – pregunto mirándola mas detalladamente, aquel "vestido" no llevaba tiras y era sumamente ceñido al cuerpo marcando sus pronunciadas curvas. Eran dos palmos mas arriba de la rodilla dejando a la vista sus largas y esbeltas piernas.

-Vamos Draco, esto es una isla, el calor es sofocante – dijo la chica mientras terminaba de colocarse unos pequeños pendientes.

-Aun así no quiero que ningún otro te mire, sabes que solo yo puedo hacerlo –murmuro tomándola de la cintura y apegándola a su pelvis.

-¿Celoso? – pregunto divertida mientras sentía como las manos de el subían y bajan buscando un punto en común…

-No me gusta que miren lo que es mío – dijo rozando sus labios – Soy muy posesivo ¿Sabias?

-Creo que estoy empezando a darme cuenta – susurro antes de sellar sus labios con los suyos. Sentir su calidez en su boca la hizo olvidarse de todo. Era como si soñara despierta.

-Sus manos jugaban con su cabello mientras el buscaba una posición mas cómoda para hacer lo que tenia en mente. Tanteo con una mano la cómoda, no era grande pero serviría .De un manotazo quito todo lo que hubiera estado colocado en este, la subió encima sin dejar de besarla…

-Creo que esta empezando a gustarme este vestido – murmuro el cuando se separaron, no por que no quisieran sino por falta de oxigeno. Su manos acariciaban su tersa piel, primero sus hombros… luego sus brazos para finalmente comenzar a estimular sus senos.

-Creo que… deberíamos…. Bajar…-dijo la chica completamente extasiada con el movimiento.

-¿Quieres jugar Hermione? – pregunto el siguiendo en su labor de estimularla, su mano había bajado hasta sus muslos tanteando el inicio de sus bragas.

-Yo… ahora… es – no pudo acabar su frase el había capturado otra vez sus labios. La quería torturar… pues si el quería jugar ella también lo haría.

-Bajo sus manos lentamente acariciando y recorriendo su lampiño pecho, siguió bajando buscando aquel punto débil…BINGO

-Ahhh…- un leve gemido por parte de el fue satisfactorio para que Hermione aumentara el movimiento.

-Tu también quieres jugar ¿No es así? –

-Hermione… te neces…-¡Disculpen ¡ Realmente lo siento¡ - Ginny había entrado intempestivamente azotando la puerta. El fuerte sonido hizo que Hermione abriera los ojos de manera intempestiva y por reflejo empujase a Draco, cubriéndose las piernas con el corto vestido. El rubio que había sido empujado se agarro de una de las cortinas para no caerse. Tenía la cara roja de ira por la interrupción.

-Draco tenia una cara de: "Ya que se hace esta metiche ya nos interrumpió", mientras Hermione no podía mas que jalarse el corto vestido inútilmente. Tenía la cara completamente roja y balbuceaban cosas sin sentido.

-Realmente lo siento Draco, pero necesito a Hermione –la tomo del brazo jalándola hacia la salida de la habitación. Cogio al último momento el bolso de Hermione que reposaba junto a la puerta.

-Y por cierto…arreglate el pantalón – dijo Ginny antes de desaparecer

¿Eh?- miro sin entender hacia sus pantalones- Genial – murmuro molesto. Su "amiguito" se había despertado –por así decirlo. Es que con recordar los movimientos con que la mano de Hermione seguían en vaivén…

-Necesito una ducha fría –dijo al ver como el dolor incrementaba al caminar. Avanzo perezosamente y dolorosamente hasta el baño. Miro de nuevo su "accidente" –Definitivamente necesito una ducha bien fría- dijo meneando la cabeza negativamente.

-Ding – Dong

-Demonios, porque ahora – se lamento viendo el estado en el que estaba.

-Ding Dong

--"_Quizás sino hago ruido se vayan_ "-pensó el rubio mientras avanzaba en hurtadillas, tan lento y despacito, sin hacer el menor ruido hasta que…

-Todas sus posibilidades se fueron por el water cuando el estridente ruido de las ollas hizo eco en todas la casa. -¡ Croockshanks , estupido gato¡- exclamo al ver al felino salir de la cocina campante y doblemente gordo de lo normal después de haber atragantado todas las latas de atun.

_-¡Draco , soy David¡ Abre la puerta _

-Perfecto, totalmente perfecto, de todas la personas que podían haber sido tenia que ser justamente "el"

-Un momento … ya le abro – dijo en un intento desesperado por bajar su erección …pero recordar el vaivén de las manos de Hermione ... ohhh -¡ Basta¡ - por su salud mental y física seria mejor que no recordara esa parte, el dolor incrementaba mas … -Miro a su "amiguito" – Tienes que ayudarme , hoy no … definitivamente hoy no..

**&&&**

**-**Este chico, que estará haciendo…con tal que nose este masturbando –dijo haciendo reír a su acompañante. Vio la puerta abrirse - ¡Al fin ¡ -susurro con sarcasmo.

-Que tal Draco… te sorprenderá mi visita y es que… justo venia a visitar a mi hija y … y …. Y ¿Qué haces con esa almohada justo allí? –pregunto señalando sus partes nobles. Desde que le había abierto … no pudo despegar sus ojos de aquella parte y de esa almohada.

-¿Qué almohada? – pregunto Draco haciéndose el desentendido. Si tantos años a Blaise le había funcionado hacerse el idiota porque no a el.

-Esa almohada – siseo señalando de nuevo la parte baja de su anatomía.

-Ah, esa almohada…pues veras es algo sumamente gracioso y te parecerá extraño…yo no puedo dormir sin mi almohada –dijo rápidamente mientras se la acomodaba un poco mas – Hizo un sonoro bostezo mientras se frotaba los ojos en signo de cansancio.

-Aja… entonces si nos permites – David hizo un ademán con la mano para que lo dejara pasar.

-¿Nos? – Pregunto alarmado. Suficiente con hacer el ridículo con la estupida almohada frente a su suegro pero soportar a uno mas.

-Claro , Draco te presento a Benjamín Wright , mi socio , un gran amigo y compañero ..

-y el ex novio de Hermione – mascullo Draco por lo bajo viendo al famoso "benjamín".

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Ahora si Ginebra Weasley, me quieres explicar porque salimos tan de… repente de MI casa – dijo la castaña moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro completamente roja.

-Hasta ahora Ron no me ha llamado , se suponia que iria a recoger a los niños al colegio y luego tomarian un vuelo hasta Honolulu a pasar el fin de semana – dijo Ginny sumamente preocupada , no dejaba de morderse las uñas y de jugar nerviosamente con sus manos.

-Descuida Ginny, quizás su vuelo se retraso, o quizás… - La dulce melodía de su celular la hizo callar abruptamente .-Disculpa Ginny es mi celular-

-¿Alo?

-_¡Hermione, eres tu ¡_

_-_¿Ron? – pregunto extrañada pero lo suficientemente bajo para que la pelirroja no escuchase.

-_Tío, quiero ir al baño._

¿Lily?

-_Silencio Lily, James lleva a tu hermana al baño._

_-¡No ¡ el es un chico.-escucho como se quejaba la pequeña._

¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde están? – pregunto alarmada.

-_Hermione , estamos bien solo no le digas a Ginny que te llame ¿OK? . Alla vamos._

_-Ya no aguanto, ¡PAPA¡ me voy a hacer pipi._

_-_¿Harry esta contigo?

-_Pansy llevala al baño._

_-No pienso tocar a esa niña y menos para eso._

_-_Eso responde a mi pregunta – dijo con cansancio.

¿Hermione? ¿Con quien hablas? – pregunto Ginny con curiosidad.

-_¡NO¡ Hermione por lo que mas quieras , apiadate de mi por lo que mas quieras no le digas nada a Ginny ¿Por favor?-la voz de Ron sonaba desesperada._

_-_Ew… yo…numero equivocado –dijo finalmente apagando su queria ni imaginarse en que lio estaria metido Ron.

**&&&**

-Papa, tengo hambre-

-Harry, necesito un baño-

-Papa ¿Estamos perdidos?

_-Harry, Harry, Harry_

_-¡_Silencio¡ -no ven que me aturden – dijo este explotando por fin.

-Pa…pa –murmuro Lily temerosa lo suficiente audible para que Harry escuchase. –Ya me hice pipi.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Si hubieras visto Draco…el 1° año en que Hermione entro a la universidad fue el mismo en el que Ben y Herm se hicieron novios, lo recuerdo porque fue un dia com hoy –

-Si las miradas matasen…David Granger en este preciso instante ya estaria 20 metros bajo tierra.

-Si …pareciera que fue ayer cuando Mione me dijo que si – dijo Ben suspirando .

-¿Qué te dijera si a que?-pregunto Draco fastidiado mientras veia a "benjamín" hablar de Mione – A ella nisiquiera le gusta que la llamen asi – murmuro molesto.

-Que si me esperaría cuando volviera de mi viaje de Australia – dijo Ben entrecerrando los ojos y recordando los momentos vividos con ella.-Estaba tan hermosa con aquel vestido blanco… esperándome en el aeropuerto...

-Hasta que ella se aburrió de ti – termino Draco burlón sin poder contenerse.

-Ella no se aburrió de mi , una relación a distancia no funciona – dijo tristemente.

-De todas maneras, ella va a casarse conmigo en 2 días ¿No es maravilloso? –dijo el rubio mientras le sonreía triunfador.

-Eres un imbecil…-mascullo Ben con molestia.

-OK chicos calmense….estamos para celebrar un compromiso ¿No es así? –dijo el Sr. Granger sirviendo como arbitro entre los dos.

-Por cierto Draco, acomódate tu almohada , no quiero ver esa cosa en mi presencia – Dijo David arrugando la nariz.

-La cara de Draco no pudo mas que encenderse hasta quedar colorada.

-Ben no pudo evitar ahogar una sonrisa burlona.

-Vamos hijo ..Soy viejo pero -…no tengo cara de retrasado. Se nota a leguas que tu Jumby quiere nacer – De todas maneras no me interesan tus porquerías…

-Siempre y cuando no las intentes con mi hija – dijo David con voz amenazante.

-¡PAPI¡ - la voz emocionada de Hermione lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Princesa, ven con daddy – la envolvió en sus brazos mientras le daba cortos besos en la sabes cuanto te extrañe hija-dijo David aun abrazándola.

-Yo también, papa…pensé que no vendrías – dijo ella mientras se separaba de el para ver a su novio .

-Y perderme tu fiesta ¿Cómo crees? – dijo sonriendo falsamente.

-Draco, estoy segura que debiste entretenerte mucho con mi papa – dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda.

-Como no te imaginas…-susurro con sarcasmo.

-Hermione –

-La chica se separo lentamente de Draco, aquella voz era inconfundible, solo podía ser de…

Ben – dijo al verlo sonriéndole con cariño. No había cambiado en absoluto. Seguía con ese porte de chico malo, con camisas fuera y corbatas aflojadas.

-No quiero interrumpir pero… ¡Dios que Macho ¡ - dijo Ginny sin poder contenerse. Es que Ben podía tener porte de chico malo pero también era todo un adonis. Sus eléctricos ojos azules con su piel blanquecina era un espectáculo para toda mujer, ni que hablar de su físico…Ben era un fanático del deporte.

-Draco por su parte no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño-hasta la pelirroja menor babeaba por ese.

-Benjamín Wright –dijo este complacido por causar ese efecto , se inclino para besar la mano de la chica que solo podia abrir y cerrar la boca para balbucear

-Ginny Weasley

-Ben supongo que ya conocerás a Draco –dijo acercándose a su novio – El y yo vamos a….

¿Draco que haces con esa almohada justo allí? – pregunto enarcando una ceja.

-Ew… yo… que tal si vamos a prepararnos los invitados ya deben de estar llegando a la ceremonia – dijo rápidamente.

-Es cierto…y Harry aun no llega- pensó para si misma la castaña había hecho prometer que iría a su fiesta .

-¿Dónde estaría ahora?- Esa era la pregunta del millón.

**&&&**

**¡Lo hice** , soy un genio¡ - exclamo contento

-Bebe, lo lograste – chillo Pansy emocionada.

-Pude sobrevivir tantas veces a un loco asesino en serie , un helicóptero no seria cosa de otro mundo – dijo con una sonrisa de auto eficiencia.

-¿Dónde esta Ron?-

-Aquel inútil se fue a conseguir algo que comer – dijo con desprecio Pansy arrugando la nariz.

-_Auxilio, auxilio_

_-_Esa no es la voz de Ron –pregunto Harry enarcando una ceja.

-A quien le importa – dijo ella capturando salvajemente sus labios.

-_¡NO¡ ¡La cara no¡ ¡La cara noooo¡_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El cóctel , las flores…los invitados sonriéndoles. Todo perfecto, absolutamente perfecto.

-Su atención señores, su atención – David Granger tenia su copa elevada en el aire mientras les sonreía a todos y a cada unos de los presentes.

-Oye Draco, tu suegro no luce atemorizante-dijo Blaise que estaba sentado junto a el.

-Blaise hazme un favor y cállate – susurro amenazante el rubio mientras veia com su "adorado" suegro se disponia a hablar.

-Este es un memorable momento para mi- empezó por unos momentos a su hija que estaba presendida del brazo de ese.

-Por una parte estoy realmente feliz, mi pequeña se casa y con eso adquiero un nuevo hijo- dijo David mirando a Draco.

-Pero por otra papa esta perdiendo a su princesa, a mi Hermione. Tu mama hubiera estado muy orgullosa de verte cariño – dijo con los ojos brillantes y nostálgicos.-Un suspiro ahogado por parte del publico no demoro en escucharse.

-Ahora, cuando Hermione me dijo que iba a casarse con Draco – Yo dije ¿Quién? –Las risas de la gente no tardaron en hacer eso en los tímpanos de el rubio que hacia todo lo posible por controlarse.

-Hermione me dijo: Papi , el trabaja para ti . Yo le dije: Cariño tengo mas de doscientos empleados trabajando para mi .

-Otra vez las carcajadas – pensó para si mismo Draco. Miro a su alrededor Hermione veía embelesada a su padre hablar mientras ese tal Ben le echaba unas miradas soñadoras. Vio a Theo que cogia la mano de Luna…y Blaise ..pues el .. el

-¡El maldito estaba que se partía de la risa ¡

-Pero después empecé a preocuparme, tal vez el novio de mi niña era un maniático, pervertido que trataba de adueñarse de mi empresa-David tenia el ceño fruncido y parecia que su copa explotaría en cualquier momentos por la fuerza que estaba empleando.

-Y después… conocí Draco – Lo miro unos momentos – Sentado en el cubiculo 76 y me dije:"Saben , me gustan mis opciones" – dijo guiñando un ojo secretamente a los presentes que no paraban de reírse.

-Si tan solo… no fuera el padre de Hermione –pensaba el rubio mirando asesinamente a su suegro. Si tan solo…

-¡Tu suegro es un genio¡ - susurro Blaise partiéndose de la risa como maniático simplemente un genio … aun no entiendo como …

-Lo siento , es que es muy divertido – dijo alzándose de hombros al ver la cara asesina de Draco.

**&&&**

-Entonces ¿Eres arquitecto? – pregunto Ginny a Ben. El chico le habia propuesto pasear por los alrededores y ella ni floja ni perezosa acepto.

-La verdad es que soy abogado, pero la arquitectura es mi pasión – dijo este mostrándole una dentadura perfecta.

-¿Y tu Georgia a que te dedicas? – pregunto Benjamín pasándose la mano por el cabello.

-No es Georgia… es Ginny – dijo la pelirroja molesta por aquella equivocación.

-Oh , lo siento Ginny … que cabeza la mia – dijo este golpeándose en la cabeza . – una chica tan linda como tu , paseando con un chico tan tonto como yo –

-No te preocupes Ben , una equivocación la comete cualquiera – dijo mirándolo mismo cachorrito abandonado.

-Entonces…-siseo despacio, si esta tonta caia obtendría toda la información que necesitaba.- No pudo continuar, del cielo vio como un gran helicóptero descendía a gran velocidad –

-¡Cuidado¡ - exclamo Ben al ver como la nave parecia no darse cuenta que era una zona poblada. – Se tiro sobre Ginny , cubriéndola con su cuerpo mientras ella no podia mas que hacerse mantequilla bajo el cuerpo del chico.

-¡Que demonios es eso¡ - exclamo Ginny al ver el estado en que el helicóptero descendia a tierra. Pero mas sorpresa se llevaría al ver quienes eran los tripulantes.

-¿Ron? – pregunto dubitativa y con una expresión en la cara de incredulidad es que com no poner esa cara cuando tenia a su hermano mismo cavernícola de la prehistoria llevando como única prenda un taparrabo.

-Yo no ser mas Ron, ser Tarzan – Ginny aun no podía creer lo que veía. Acaso era el día de las bromas y nadie le había avisado o que cosa se había fumado Ron para aparecerse en tales fachas.

-Ron ¿Cuántas veces te hemos dicho que tu no eres Tarzan? – Replico molesto Harry que bajaba del helicóptero con una chica pegada a su brazo.

-Ginny no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño… quien era esa pechugona artificial que bajaba del brazo de SU marido- pensó molesta.

-¿Los conoces? – pregunto Ben ayudándola a levantarse.

-Desgraciadamente si – murmuro limpiándose los restos de arena que habían quedado en su ropa.

-¡MAMA¡ - Lily apenas había bajado de la nave fue directo a los brazos de su madre que solo pudieron recibirla con un tosco abrazo.

-Madre, nunca… nunca más vuelvas a dejarnos con el tío Ron – dijo Lily con el terror impregnado en su cara. – Fue entonces cuando se percato de su hija, tenia el uniforme rasgado y sucio quien sabe de que y ese peculiar olor…

-¡Jesucristo¡ - exclamo Ginny percatándose del hedor que desprendía el aura de su hija. Olía peor que los calcetines de Ron.

-¿Y James? – pregunto la chica percatándose que faltaba su hijo mayor.

--Allá con tío Ron – dijo la pequeña señalando al pelirrojo que no hacia mas que levantar los brazos en signo de fortaleza y superioridad. No se había percatado del bulto negro que arrastraba en una gran bolsa negra.

-¿Lily no me digas que ….- dijo la chica imaginándose lo peor , si estaba en lo correcto esa bolsa era…

**&&&**

**-¡James¡ - **Es el décimo tercer baño que te doy jovencito, y aun hueles a excremento de elefante – dijo Ginny arrugando la nariz.

-¡Todo esto es culpa del tío Ron y su complejo de Tarzan de chacra ¡ - exclamo molesto mientras ocultaba su rostro con sus manos totalmente abatido.

--¿Qué paso James? Y no es que me interese pero quien era la tipa que estaba colgada del brazo de tu padre- dijo la chica como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿La chica que vino con nosotros?

-Si…

¿Con cabello corto y sonrisa maniática?

-Ew … pues …supongo que si

-¿La que colgaba del brazo de mi papa?

-Si – dijo emocionada Ginny.

-No se quien es – dijo James metiendo la cabeza en la tina llena de agua.

-¡James Sirius Potter Weasley ¡ - grito Ginny sacándolo del agua de una sola maniobra .

-Esta bien… es la nueva novia de papa- dijo sin mas.

-No... Novia – balbuceo nerviosa.

-Si lo se, la chica es una hueca pero que se le hace son los gustos de papa – dijo alzándose de hombros.

-¿Y James , que fue exactamente lo que les paso ¿ - pregunto Ginny mientras le lavaba fuertemente la cabeza.

-Pues… veras…

Flash back

_¡¡¡VAMOS A MORIR ¡¡¡_

_-Mayday, mayday – repetía Pansy mientras se abrazaba fuertemente del cuello de su novio._

_-No… me… dejas… respirar – Harry estaba morado tomando un color azul mientras era asfixiado por los brazos de Pansy._

_-¡Papa¡ - grito alarmada Lily al verlo así - ¡Aléjate anciana¡ ¿No ves que lo asfixias?_

_-Tío Ron, ayúdame – _

_-¡¡¡Vamos a Morir ¡¡¡ - repetía una y otra vez- Lily solo pudo rodar los ojos para fijar la vista en su hermano._

_-¿James? ¿Qué haces? – pregunto al verlo con un ¿Paracaídas?_

_-No ves Lily, tratando de sobrevivir. Tu y yo nos vamos de aquí. Buscaremos ayuda y llegaremos a Honolulu solos- recalco mientras se colocaba el abrochaba con dificultad el pesado paracaídas._

_-¿Y papa? – murmuro preocupada._

_-¿Acaso vez que esa loca quiera soltarlo? – pregunto enarcando una ceja._

_-¡No quiero morir¡ - exclamo Ron com paranoico . -¡Al infinito y mas allá ¡ - exclamo este tirandose sobre James que solo pudo poner una cara de pánico al ver a su tío saltar sobre el._

_-¡NO¡ ¡James ¡ -Lily no pudo mas que abrir los ojos desorbitada mientras veía como mes y el tio Ron habian saltado al vació…o en el caso de su hermano lo habían empujado._

_-Lily, abróchate el cinturón, falsa alarma, el helicóptero esta bien – dijo harry aliviado mientras ponía la nave en piloto automático._

_¿Y tú hermano? – pregunto al no ver a James por ningún lado._

_-Pues supongo que allá abajo – dijo Lily señalando al vació._

Fin de Flash back

-Entonces, descendieron a tierra que resulto siendo la misma selva amazónica, tu caíste en algo simplemente asqueroso, el idiota de Ron te confundió con un animal y se volvió el Tarzan de chacra que vimos hace un rato.

-Digamos que así fue como paso-

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**-**Vamos amigo, es tu noche… tu penúltima noche de soltero y de macho – dijo Blaise completamente emocionado como un niño chiquito.

-Creo que no… me quedare con Hermione hoy… - termino diciendo Draco con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Aguafiestas – escucho a lo lejos cuando ya se había alejado del morboso de Blaise. Camino directo a la casa de playa, seguro Hermione debería estar esperándolo con las películas alquiladas y por supuesto la cama hecha.

Todavía- pensó para si mismo.

- Escucho voces y murmullos dentro de la casa, quizás sea Hermione y algunas de sus cotorras amigas – pensó restándole importancia, hasta que escucho la voz de Wright.

_-Vamos, Mione es tu despedida de soltera , porque no vas con nosotros ,conozco un buen lugar en donde la pasaremos bien – la voz del chico era casi una suplica_

_-No se Ben, aquí con Harry y el retrasado de Ron , no estoy muy segura de dejarlo solo – dijo la chica._

_-Hermione, libérate y olvídate de esos dos. Ya son lo suficientemente grandecitos para cuidarse solos además, aquel pelirrojo ya esta sedado ¿No es asi?-_

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír fugazmente, le hubiera encantado ver a la comadreja haciendo el ridículo. Espero ansiosamente que Hermione lo mandara a la mierda al tal Ben …

-_De acuerdo –escucho com decía la chica mientras se abrazaba a si misma para darse calor._

_-_¿Qué? – se pregunto desconcertado el rubio. Se quedo unos momentos pensativo, hasta que una mano se poso en su hombro. No pudo dejar de exaltarse por el contacto.

Blaise… demonios – murmuro el rubio viendo como su amigo le sonreía.

-Sabes Draco, aun no es tarde para ir a divertirnos – susurro Blaise sacando unos pases para el exclusivo Coco Bongo.-He hablado con los chicos y estos se han unido a la fiesta.

-Miro unos momentos los tickets que sostenía Blaise con picardía… volteo para ver a Hermione sonriéndole a aquel imbecil-

-Tienes razón Blaise, hay que ir a divertirnos – murmuro arranchándole los pases de la mano del moreno.

**&&&**

-Ben ¿A dónde iremos? – pregunto Hermione que cogia un pesado abrigo para protegerse del frió, seguía con aquel vestido corto de la tarde y solo reparo en arreglarse un poco el maquillaje.

-Primero, iremos por tu amiga pelirroja y luego….- dijo este divertido. No te preocupes Herm, hoy todas tus fantasías se vana cumplir – pensó para si mismo.

-Y de acuerdo al lugar que iremos, estoy seguro que te encantara el Coco Bongo – dijo ayudándola a salir de la casa.

-Parece ser un lugar muy exótico – dijo la castaña.

-Ni te lo imaginas – susurro el chico

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hola¡¡¡ la verdad es que sufri con este capitulo , el final no me convencio mucho pero se los compensare en el proximo . Por cierto esta es la primera parte de la despedida de soltero , no se pierdan la segunda … próximamente. Ahora agradecer a las personitas que me hicieron feliz dejandome un review**

**CissaCheshire**

**Ailei-chan**

**Chica primavera**

**Nathaly**

**CECIdeMALFOY**

**MAR-77**

**SOS**

**Klauditah**

**laura granger**

**rosses05**

**Realmente les agradezco mucho , 10 reviews wow ¡¡¡ tambien agradezco a aquellas personitas que estan en las sombras y aun no se animan a dejar un review . Hasta ahora tenemos 14 … vamos chicas animense y ayudenme a pasar los 20 reviews. Sin mas que decirles me despido , acepto todo menos virus..jajaj**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**


End file.
